A macho submitted
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Like a werewolf, Mason Greyback thought he was an alpha male enough for Alex Russo ... he had been wrong. Rating M for smut & SM.


**A/N: Have fun!**

 **...**

 **A macho submitted**

They had been together for four years, at least Mason Greyback thought it was a happy union, both sentimentally and sexually.

Like a werewolf, Mason had a very macho father and a very submissive mother, if he more physically resembles his mother, he adopted the manners of his father ... except that his girlfriend was not his mother and to keep her in hand, it was an everyday job. Alexandra Russo was very independent as a young witch, but she liked to submit to her boyfriend.

Mason had the most beautiful woman for him, he was also the only one to have tamed her and every time he fucked her, it was a reward to savor, her kisses gave him the temperature of his disposition toward,s her ass firm and tender at the same time, was to be damned, her breasts curved and her flat stomach, but voluptuous, was nothing but himself.

Like a treasure, the young werewolf protected her with his secret house: love, sex but also firmness.

It was the same sexually, if he preferred to make love to her with tenderness, he knows that she sometimes liked to be fucked firmly, even with raw words and slaps on the buttocks. But this balance was undermined for professional reasons, they had to move to Dallas, far from NY and her family. Alex had trouble adapting to this forced exile. To compensate for this sadness, Mason ceased to be firm and as she had followed him, he thought he could love her without restraint.

That was his ultimate mistake!

Then one evening, he fucked her in doggy style and when he stroked her beautiful ass, he was surprised to feel nothing and wonder what happened to him ... without thinking for a moment that it was Alex who did not feel nothing. The next day, he wants to start again, caressing her breasts and kissing her, he realizes that his back and forth in her pussy no longer have the usual effect. He looks at her and realizes she is avoiding his gaze.

Mason retires without ejaculating and asks her for explanations, she begins to cry and takes him in her arms saying that she loves him.

Only he wants to understand and asks if it is a depression because of the distance from her family, Alex replied that yes, he takes her in his arms to reassure her, telling her that it is only six months that they are in Dallas and the hardest was over.

The next time was even worse, to the point that he became flabby, even in her. He asked her to suck him to excite him, Alex gave him a disdainful look that he did not know her.

"Why do? you see not that your little cock does not make me anything anymore" she said coldly.

It was the first stab at the heart when he heard these words.

"Excuse me, I hope you're joking" he replies.  
"What do you want me to say to you? I do not feel anymore, I think I do not love you anymore" she retorted even colder.

Wow, second stab!

"You want to go back to your mother?" He said, after an endless silence.  
"No, I met someone" she answered, playing with a lock of her hair.

And finally, here is the third stab!

* * *

Alex explained to her that three weeks ago she met a man in the subway, followed her for a while before she found herself in the crowded oar, stuck behind her, he could not hold back an erection, like Alex's ass crashed against his crotch and she could not move so they were tightly.

This embarrassing position was prolonged during three stations, she had time to have an orgasm just the feeling of his cock which only needed to cross her clothes to penetrate her little pussy excited. The oar emptied a little, Alex turned to see his face: it was his big brother Justin Russo, they smiled without saying anything.

When she arrived at her station, she went downstairs and invited him to follow her to their apartment. As soon as they arrived in the apartment, and took an unknown impulse, they threw themselves like beasts one on the other and he fucked her once against the front door, it was fast but enough to have her second orgasm of the day.

After this first assault, they went to the kitchen for a drink and he pressed her forward against the table, raising her skirt and lowering her panties, spreading her legs and taking her from behind as strongly and savagely as the first time, taking her hair with one hand while the other leaned on the table or slammed her tight ass.

Three orgasms defeated her, Justin had not had his pleasure, he forced his little sister to kneel down by pulling her hair, when she found her nose in front of his manhood, she understood by what she had passed. She told him it was so big compared to Mason and that just taking it in hand had given her another orgasm. When his big cock, so much bigger than her boyfriend's tiny cock, ended up in her mouth, Alex was his.

When he released his seed in her throat and made sure that she had swallowed everything, Justin let go of her hair and left her there, then went away.

Alex resumed her minds so that her brother fucked her once again but by the ass, what he did and no matter how many people saw them as they were on the street this time. They handed it over the following days, for a month, but at his home.

Mason was in shock, not believing how she could have done that to him.

"What does he have more than me, apart from a big cock? I too take you savagely!" he shouted at her.

Alex did not say anything any more, except that she was dressing.

"Responds slut" he screamed again.  
"What you want me to say, Justin is a real guy" she said, shrugging "that means he owns me."  
"Why? I thought size did not matter?" Mason asked, slightly less upset.

The young witch laughed at the last sentence of the werewolf.

"Me too, but since he fucked me, I find yours tiny and too flabby" she laughs a little more.  
"Why are you so mean?" he made the pout like a puppy too sad.  
"Because I can not do without it, and Justin either" she answered "tomorrow, I take my things while you're at work, I leave you the keys in the mailbox."

Mason was defeated, he had not closed the eye of the night by having all the images in his head and all that Justin had done to him. He felt like a lion that had been ejected by a rival, condemned to wander like a soul in pain and no longer entitled to regular fucking.

Her lover had profaned his treasure, he had violated his sanctuary, he had dispossessed him of the woman of his life.

 **...**

 **The next day,**

Mason did not go to work, he did not sleep or eat either, he only thought of one thing: how to recover Alex.

He thinks of all that she had told him, that she was under anger and that she did not think a word, this blow of madness would pass and that she would return to him. Alex came the next day with her brother/lover to look for her things, instead of throwing him out, Mason had legs that began to tremble and remained motionless. She was surprised to see him.

"You're not at work, you know my brother, Justin" she said bored.

She said that with a natural air, as if their incestuous relationship was normal (this kind of relationship is a bit normal for wizards), she gave two suitcases to her brother/lover.

"Wait for me downstairs please, I come right away" Alex kisses him on the mouth in front of Mason.

Once her brother downstairs, she finishes filling her last suitcase and that's where Mason cracked. He did what he would never have thought to do one day: losing all pride and dignity like a werewolf, he begged her to stay, not leave him and was ready to do everything she will, provided she stays.

She interrupted him and told him to remain worthy.

"But I love you baby, I'm nothing without you" he wept openly in front of her.  
"Ah yes, but before, you said it was me that would be nothing without you" she replies with a mocking laugh.

As he continued to beg her to stay with him, she slapped him to free herself and there, a shiver ran through his back, even the wizard of 20-year-old felt his reaction.

Then she left ... until their reunion in front of the bank a few years later.

* * *

 **Seven years later,**

Mason compliments her with sincerely by finding her even more beautiful than before and very fulfilled, Alex returns the compliment to the young man.

He explains that despite all his adventures, he never stopped loving her and was always single. Alex tells him that she never stopped loving him, despite what had happened at the time. He reminds her that he humiliated himself to keep her, and that it did nothing.

The witch replies that at the time, she was young and confused sex and love but today, she knows that if she sexually took her foot with Justin, she was not in love with him, not like she loves Mason. The werewolf no longer knew what to think, she was perhaps lying, or was she sincere?

"I love you my darling, and I will love you all my life. I want to live with you if you always want me" she said, taking his hand.  
"You're joking, I've been waiting for you for seven years, my love" he replied with a smile.

They hugged each other and kissed as they did at the time. He thought to dream, but it was true, she did not laugh at him. The couple are remained together all the day, then they went home to make love. Mason was like owning by kneading her breasts again, grabbing her ass and going through her long thighs, riding her again, taking possession of her intimacy again and making her forget Justin.

When they arrived home, they went directly into the bedroom and was surprised to see her dildos of a caliber closer to that of Justin, than that of 5 inches of Mason ... this took him back seven years with the pictures of her brother in the process of owning Alex.

"Sorry, I'm a little nervous" he laughed softly.  
"It does not matter" she told him.

Alex stooped to take his cock in her mouth, but she laughed. Mason asked why she laughed and Alex replied that she had forgotten how much he had a tiny dick. Vexed and proud, he pushes her back up his pants.

"If you make me come to make fun of me" he says closing his pants.  
"Excuse me, I've lost the habit of cock like yours" she replaces her laugh with her smile "since my brother, there are only big cocks that interest me, let me time to get used to it again."

She puts down his pants to resume his tiny dick in the mouth, as she says, but hardly excited that he feels his enjoyment, he can not hold back.

"You became an early ejaculator?" Alex asks him a little surprised.  
"No, but you excite me so much" Mason answers rather embarrassed.

Wanting to recover, he goes naked and approaches her to undress her, he withdraw with sensuality all her clothes except for her black bra. Alex tells him that only the guys who fuck her good have the right to withdraw it. Mason was happy to eat her breasts, it's missed ... but this challenge excites him.

He will finally penetrate her again for years, he applies and gives the best of himself ... but it does not make it the same effect as at the time. Unable to make her cum, he masks his embarrassment by kissing her, then after a minute, Alex ejects him off her pussy and takes the dildo placed at side of the bed.

"Excuse me babe, but I do not feel your ridiculous cock, fuck me with this dildo" she said with a small smile on the corner.

Mason could not believe it! He is with a dildo in his hand to satisfy her to save his ' _dignity_ '. But the difference is terrible, she writhes with pleasure in every way and shouts her happiness as never before, he had never heard her like that. He begins to understand what she felt with Justin. Mason does not make the weight compared to his big cock.

After a few orgasms, she tells him to stop, he asks her to finish him (Mason still has not cum) but Alex replies that this is his problem.

"I love you darling, but I make the difference between love and sex. For feelings, you are the best but sex side, you are ridiculous and I am so frustrated sexually that I become irascible, you do not want me to be pissed off for our reunion?" Alex said crossing her arms.  
"But, but ... but what do I become?" He stammered with astonishment.

This is the question he should never have asked, because she sealed his fate in their future relationship.

"Well, I remember that when we parted, you were ready for anything to keep me, is that always the case?" she asked with a big smile and he nodded "then know that I love you and even more than before, because I knew you were submissive the day I slapped you and it made me very excited. You have to serve me and what you like comes in second place."

Mason opened his mouth to answer but Alex silenced him.

"C'mon darling, you see that you are not living up to my sexual expectations, the ditch is too big for you to fill it" she chuckled.  
"But I love you, I want to be able to touch you, caress you, kiss you" he tried to defend himself.  
"Yes and you kiss well and everything, but the rest, you do not insure any more then I do not prefer that you touch me" she made a gesture of the hand to chase this idea.

Mason asks her how she's going to do sexually, Alex says she knows several guys who run after her, but there's mostly her big brother who's always ready to fuck her, the young witch is still as addicted to his majestic cock as his wife Juliet, their angel Rosie and her best friend Harper also joined his harem.

The young werewolf went to protest but Alex told him that he had nothing to say and that it was as she wanted and who she wanted. Mason lowered his head and replied that yes, Alex asked him to kiss her feet to seal their agreement and that's what he did. She laughed and gave him a hug. It is incredible how she had changed, and him too. In a day, his life has shifted.

She has power over him and it is only the beginning because since that day, five years later, she has progressively subjected him. The steps would be far too long to tell.

They are happy and expect a little boy for next month, it will be the third with him. Finally, Alex & Justin's third child, as the witch refuses to give birth to children with the tiny sex of her husband and the werewolf did not have a say, he must be proud to raise their child like if he were his own too.

In short, Mason must prepare the room for the new child while his wife Alex has to relax with the big cock of her brother.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
